Felling Lost
by Shim KyungHee
Summary: " maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo "Kris/ " Nado Kris "Kyungsoo./ Lelaki yang kinipun memperhatikan Kyungsoo disela sela kegiatannya. Kekasih lainnya/ Mencintai. Kesalahan. Kekecewaan. Yang berakhir dengan perselingkuhan. KaiSoo! KriSoo! Genderswitch! Typo!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:: Feeling lost -Prolog-

Cast::

Do KyungSoo -D.O-

Kim Jongin -Kai-

Wu Yifan -Kris-

-KaiSoo- -KriSoo-

Warn:: GS! Hurt (?)! Typos! Rated awal T.. Kesanannya akan ada M.. Jadi yang ga bisa baca mending dari sekarang menjauh perlahan..

Shim Kyunghee present

Feeling Lost..

Menulusuri Koridor bercat putih dengan beberapa tiang penyangga yang dihias dengan sedikit ukiran pada sisinya, mencoba melewati beberapa manusia yang dikenal maupun tidak, iris hitam kelam yang tidak terpaku pada satu objek menandakan bahwa si pemilik tersebut tengah menelusuri sekitarnya untuk seseorang yang ia cari. Mengembangkan senyum tipis saat ia berhasil menemukannya. Berjalan dengan mengendap dari arah belakang bermaksud membuat wanita yang kini membelakanginya terkejut akan kehadirannya.

" tebak aku siapa? " sedikit kekehan yang keluar setelah satu kalimat pendek itu.

" tidak lucu. Perlukah aku menebak pertanyaan konyol mu " tersenyum manis saat mendengar suara lembut namun dingin si wanita pemilik mata hitam nanjernih yang kini ditutup oleh kedua telapak tangan pria tampan yang berumur terpaut 3 tahun dengan wanita itu.

" perlu. Aku ingin kau menyebut namaku " ucap pria berambut blonde yang terlihat menawan hidung mancung yang berdiri kokoh, rahang tajam dan jelas, bibir tipis menggoda.

" Wu Yifan. Kris. " ucap siwanita yang belum bisa melihat apapun karena tangan Kris yang setia tersampir dimatanya.

" siapa Wu Yifan itu? apa hubunganmu dengannya? ahhh dan siapapula dirimu nona cantik " goda Kris dengan suara beratnya. Lama tak terdengar suara lembut itu lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Kris. Tersenyum miris saat akan menjauhkan tangannya namun terhenti saat gadis itu kembali berucap.

" kau. Kekasihku. Do Kyungsoo " Do Kyungsoo. perempuan cantik dengan rambut gelombang sepunggung berwarna hitam kelam senada dengan manik matanya, bibir plum dengan rasa manis, kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat yang membungkus tubuh mungil senyuman dari bibir Kris atas jawaban yang dilontarkan gadisnya. Kris menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Kyungsoo yang membuat mata bulat itu lepas dari persembunyian telapak tangan Kris.

" kau sudah lama menungguku? maaf tadi aku harus menemani tuan Park. " tanya Kris seraya mendudukan tubuh tinggi menjulangnya di ruang kosong bangku taman kampus yang berada di sisi Kyungsoo.

" tidak selama aku menunggumu enam bulan yang lalu. " gumam Kyungsoo yang membuat Kris terdiam dengan perkataannya. Perkataan yang kerap Kyungsoo sindir berulang kali. Seakan itu adalah hal yang tak pantas dimaafkan dan dilupakan walau Kris telah beribu kali memintanya.

" Kyungie. Aku minta maaf, Aku telah menjelaskan pad.. "

" aku tahu. Aku jenuh, ingin pergi " ucapan Kris terpotong begitu saja dan dengan semaunya Kyungsoo alihkan pembicaraan yang dimana dialah sendiri pembuat topik itu.

" arraseo.. Kajja~ " menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dalam, serta mengalah adalah hal yang Kris sering lakukan. Menggengam telapak tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan erat. Kyungsoo mengikuti Kris yang entah membawanya kemana. Membukakan pintu mobil bagian penumpang untuk wanita yang teramat dicintainya. Kyungsoo masuk dengan tangan Kris yang berada diatas kepalanya, menghindari terantuknya kepala Kyungsoo oleh tepi batas pintu mobil sport merah miliknya ferarri seri 458.

" Kita mau kemana? " tanya Kyungsoo setelah Kris menaruhkan dirinya di kursi belakang stir disampingnya.

" Kau tidak makan siang bukan? Dan aku tahu kau tidak akan mau makan siang. Tapi biarkan perutmu terisi sedikit saja makanan ringan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. " memakaikan benda dengan guna sebagai pengaman yang membentang dari bahu kanan atas melewati tubuh Kyungsoo sampai bawah kiri. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya menjauhi wajah Kris saat dia mendapati jarak mereka teramat dekat.

" Kupikir kau tak akan peduli denganku. " pergerakan tangan Kris berhenti, menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang tak terfokus padanya. Kesalahan yang terbuat di 6 bulan lalu yang menyebabkan dinginnya Kyungsoo sampai saat ini.

" maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo " entah perucapan kata maaf yang sudah berapa ribu kali diucapkannya. Mengecup pipi putih yang kini menirus karena susutnya berat badan si perempuan itu.

" Nado Kris " jawabnya masih setia dengan wajah serta nada dinginnya.

Feeling Lost..

Berada disebuah cafe yang terasa nyaman dan teduh. Cafe mungil dengan interrior kayu sebagai lantainya dan beberapa bagian dinding. Meja dan kursi yang tersediapun, rata dengan bahan Kayu yang terlihat minimalis. Bangunan dua lantai yang banyak dihiasi beberapa tanaman hias serta beberapa pohon cukup rindang disekitarnya menambah kesan sejuk.

Mereka duduk dikursi yang berada di lantai satu dengan cermin besar membentang membatasi bagian dalam cafe dengan jalanan diluar sana, Kyungsoo duduk tepat dihadapan Kris dengan sebuah meja kayu bulat menjadi penengah diantara mereka. " satu Americano coffe satu milkshake strawberry dan dua Stroopwaffel. " pesan Kris pada pelayan perempuan yang Kris tahu bahwa sedari tadi menjadikan dirinya sebuah objek penglihatan mata wanita itu. Sengaja Kris pesan waffle jenis tersebut, waffle keras yang berlapiskan caramel disetiap pembatas tindihan waffle satu dengan yang lainnya, hanya dengan memakan satu porsipun sudah cukup membuat perut kecil Kyungsoo merasa kenyang. Makanan yang tak berubah sejak pertama kali Kris mengenal Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menyukainya dan menjadikan tempat teratas dari beberapa list makanan yang disukainya, oleh karena itu ia membiarkan Kris memesankan untuknya. Kyungsoo memutar matanya saat mendapati tatapan genit yang dilemparkan si pelayan kepada Kris, mengalihkan pandangan pada cermin yang menampilkan jalanan cukup ramai untuk sore hari seperti ini.

" kau cemburu ? " Tanya Kris dengan senyum menawan khasnya.

" tidak. " tak banyak kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

" Benarkah? Hahh.. tadinya kuharap kau cemburu Kyungie. Saranghae. "

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo karna sibuknya dia dengan satu objek yang terpantul di cermin besar itu. Satu sosok lelaki yang tengah menggerakkan tangannya membuat Waffel pesanannya. Lelaki yang kini memperhatikan Kyungsoo disela sela kegiatannya. Kekasih lainnya.

Lanjut? Delete?

Review please... 25 Review akan ku lanjut..

Yang ga bisa review di ffn.. Silahkan review di Twitterku KyungHeeShim. Yang mau follow silahkan.. Tenang ja aku bakal follback kok..

Yang baca tapi ga ripiu, berarti anda memang orang yang tidak bisa menghargai

Ini gantinya My Cousin Is My Best Partner yang sudah mau habis masa tayangnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle:: Felling Lost chapter1

Cast::

Do KyungSoo-D.O-Wu YiFan-Kris-

Kim JongIn-Kai-

-KriSoo- -KaiSoo-

NO EDIT! TYPO! GENDERSWITCH! yang ga suka mundur perlahan dari sekarang...

Shim KyungHee present..

Dress selutut berwarna putih gading dengan beberapa pita pink yang menghiasi bagian pinggang. Terbalut indah di tubuh mungil seorang Do Kyungsoo. Berdiri di sebuah gedung berisikan puluhan toko yang menawarkan macam macam benda berharga jual tinggi.

Menunggu seseorang berstatus kekasihnya.

" Love.. " sebuah bisikan hangat mengalun di telinganya. Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dimana asal suara berasal.

Chuu~

Kecupan manis pada pipinya yang kini sedikit chubby dahulu sempat menirus. Senyum indah tersemat di bibir merahnya saat melihat wajah tampan si pencium pipi itu.

" maaf buatmu menunggu.. " JongIn. Kim JongIn. Nama kekasih yang ditunggu KyungSoo.

" gwenchana.. Jongin kita langsung saja ya.. aku tidak sabar." menggoyangngkan lengan pria tampan berjacket Dark Brown. Bukan kalimat persetujuan melainkan sebuah kekehan kecil yang Jongin balas atas ajakan Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa tertawa? " tutur Kyungsoo.

" love kau pakai dress.. sedangkan kita mau main ice skating love.. itu akan mempersulitmu. " uluran tangan dan mengacak rambut halus itu. Kyungsoo Menepuk dahinya sendiri saat mengetahui kesalahannya.

" lalu bagaimana? Hahhh aku lupa.. " guman Kyungsoo dengan memperlebar dress bagian bawah, Menunjukan pakaian indah yang mempercantik tubuhnya namun menghambat kegiatannya kali ini.

" sepertinya harus di tunda. " jawaban yang membuat semangat Kyungsoo berkurang.

" tapi besok kita harus kesini~ ajarkan aku bermain itu~ "rengek manja terdengar dari Kyungsoo. Rengek manja yang enam enam bulan lalu sempat hilang telah dikembalikan oleh seorang pria manis berkulit gelap untuk rata rata pria korea, pada tiga bulan yang lalu.

Anggukan serta kekehan kecil sebagai balasan Jongin.

" Lalu kita kemana? Aku tak ingin pulang." Ujar perempuan mungil dengan tubuh yang tingginya hanya mampu menyamai bahu Jongin.

" tak mungkin aku menawarimu Shoping.. lihatlah.. kau sudah hampir membeli satu isi Mall ini Kyungsoo.. " melirik beberapa benda berkantung yang terbuat dari kertas tebal dengan macam macam lebel counter yang di masuki Kyungsoo tadi.

" aku tidak separah itu Jongin.. enam ahh tidak tidak, tujuh kantung saja. " Kyungsoo menghitung kantung yang menyangkut di telapak tangannya.

" baiklah.. lupakan itu. Kau sudah makan? ingin ke cafe ku? " tanya serta tawaran Jongin berikan kepada Kyungsoo yang terdiam, terlihat berpikir untuk menyetujuinya atau tidak.

" aku sudah makan Jongin tapi.. baiklah aku mau.. aku ingin bersantai di cafemu. " senyum cerah serta kalimat persetujuan mengalir dari bibir plum menawan tersenyum dan mengenggam erat telapak tangan Kyungsoo setelah mengambil papper bag yang di bawa Kyungsoo.

::::::::Feelling Lost::::::::

Berada di lantai atas Cafe milik kedua orang tua Jongin. Menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu lembut wajah putih serta mengibas rambut panjang hitam kelam miliknya ditemani dengan canda tawa berasal dari tingkah konyol yang Jongin buat.

"Ahahaha kau jatuh di dalam bus saat menge-rem mendadak dan kau mendarat tepat di pangkuan nenek nenek.. ahahaha apa apaan itu hahaha.." terus tertawa dan tertawa Kyungsoo lakukan saat mendengar serta membayangkan pengalaman yang Jongin ceritakan.

" iya.. haha.. itu sangat memalukan Love.. kau tahu? di dalam buss itu aku menjadi sorotan semua penumpangnya. Terlebih lagi nenek itu. " ucap si pemilik pengalaman tersebut.

"Ahahaha dia pasti terkejut Jong..uhukkkk.." Kyungsoo tersedak karna heboh dengan tawanya.

" minumlah. Ck! kau ini, kau sama seperti nenek itu Love" menyodorkan segelas minuman dingin yang terbuat dari green tea. Disambut baik oleh Kyungsoo dengan meneguk pelan guna mengurangi rasa sakit pada tenggorokannya.

"Aku bukan nenek nenek Jong.. dan aku masih muda" balas Kyungsoo setelah rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang. Jongin tak menjawabnya dengan kata kata tetapi hanya sebuah kekehan. Matanya menangkap kantung kantung yang Kyungsoo letakan di Kursi kosong sebelahnya.

" Apa saja yang kau beli love? " tanyanya, penasaran dengan isi dari paper bag itu.

" aku beli beberapa peralatan make up ku. satu pasang Parfum wanita dan pria. Tiga kaus santai dan satu long dress serta satu Jas pria. " jelas Kyungsoo sambil melihat kedalam kantung itu.

" parfum pria? Jas Pria? Untuk Kris ? " pertanyaan beruntun dari Jongin menghentikan pergerakan Kyungsoo.

Melihat tatapan mata tajam Jongin, tidak lama, Kyungsoo tidak mampu menatapnya lama. Mengalihkan pandangnya agar berani menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan kekasihnya. Kekasih keduanya.

" ne.. " ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Hembusan nafas berat Jongin keluarkan, menahan rasa sesak yang entah keberapa kali iia keluarkan semenjak menjadi kekasih kedua Kyungsoo.

Getar Handphone yang berasal dari milik Kyungsoo di atas meja membuat dua pasang iris hitam itu menjadikannya sebagai objek.

Kris Calling...

Membawanya menjauh untuk menerima panggilan si penelpon, Menghindari pendengaran Jongin atas pembicaraannya.

"Hallo... aku sedang makan.. cafe tempat biasa... baiklah " Tak ada pertanyaan, tak ada sambutan ceria, tak ada senyuman saat berbicara dengan pemilik suara bass milik sang kekasih. Pemilik utama akan dirinya.

" Kita harus turun Jongin. Kris akan menjemputku. Dan.. maafkan aku.." ucap Kyungsoo lemas, merasa berdosa, seakan mempermainkan hati dua orang pria. Tak bisa ia cegah. Karna ia sendiripun merasa bahwa dirinya telah dimainkan pula hati kecilnya.

:::::::::: Felling Lost ::::::::::

Sosok tinggi itu berjalan tegap dengan khasnya mendekati wanita tercintanya. Wanita yang ia rasa telah gagal untuk dia jaga. Kris. Tersenyum dan mengecup kening dengan poni yang menghalanginya.

" Kenapa tidak bilang padaku jika kesini? aku bisa menemanimu Kyungie." Mengusap lembut pipi halus Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinnya. Menduduknan diri pada Kursi dengan batas meja tempat Kyungsoo duduk.

" Hanya singgah " jawaban seadanya Kyungsoo berikan.

" singgah? memang kau dari mana? "

Memberikan salah satu kantung berwarna Hitam yang cukup besar pada Kris. Kebingungan yang Kris rasakan. Tak bertanya. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari paper bag yang ia terima. Jas pria berwana biru tua. Itu lah yang dapat di lihatnya.

" kau terlalu sering memakai Jas hitam. Itu terhilat membosankan. " Kris tidak bodoh. Kris tau apa maksud dari Kyungsoo. Kris mengerti bahwa Jas itu Kyungsoo beli untuknya. Senyum lebar dari bibirnya yang mungil Kris paparkan dengan jelas. Menggambarkan bentuk senangnya atas perhatian Kyungsoo yang untuk pertama kali diterimanya selama dua bulan terakhir dari kepulangannya pada negara tempat tinggal kedua orangtuanya.

T..B..C..

Mianhaeoooooooo baru updet T.T maafkan aku..

Ada yang mau ikut gabung di grup

KaiSoo Shiper di WhatsApp?

Disitu kita adakan

*RolePlayer (EXO official Couple).. RP

ini tarkadang bs Rated M

*Sambung FF dimana nantinya setiap

orang menyambung ff yang sudah di

bikin dari member sebelumnya.

*share Pic DLL..

Bagi yang berminat boleh PM/

Mentionku di twitter.

Gomawo yang udah review d prolog kemariiinnn aku senangggggggg kalian bisa nongoll

Review lagi ne!

Yang ga bisa review di ffn.. Silahkan

review di Twitterku KyungHeeShim.

Yang mau follow silahkan.. Tenang ja

aku bakal follback kok..

Yang baca tapi ga ripiu, berarti anda

memang orang yang tidak bisa

menghargai.


End file.
